This invention relates to the field of thermometry and more particularly to a removable probe chamber for a thermometer apparatus that houses an oral or rectal probe that is wholly isolated from the remainder of the thermometer housing.
Electronic thermometry apparatus are prevalent in the health-care industry. These apparatus typically utilize a heat-sensitive probe connected to processing circuitry by means of at least one cable wherein the probe is stored in a sheath or well or other form of holder that is associated with a thermometer housing. In addition, the probes themselves are used with inexpensive, disposable plastic covers in which the probe is quickly inserted into a new probe cover just prior to taking a patient""s temperature at a body site, such as the mouth or rectum. The probes themselves are often easily disconnected from the remainder of the thermometer and can be replaced in the event of malfunction or contamination.
Contamination of a thermometry probe is very possible with constant removal and reinsertion of disposable probe covers. In the event a probe cover is accidentally not applied and a patient is contacted, the probe could be reinserted back into the thermometer housing, thereby contaminating both the probe and the thermometer housing. Subsequent replacement of the probe will not alleviate this situation because each new probe will then become contaminated upon insertion into the holder. In addition, moisture and debris may attach itself to the probe and eventually fall off and accumulate in the well or holder. This accumulation can become a growth medium for infectious matter.
Previous attempts at solving the above-noted problem, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,614 to Turner et al., among others, have resulted in removable probe units that can be separated from the remainder of the thermometer housing. However, in each of these instances, contaminants can still enter the thermometry unit itself. Presently, there are no effective seals provided in a thermometry unit to prevent contamination.
It is a primary object of the present invention to avoid the above-noted problems that are found in the prior art.
It is a further primary object of the present invention to eliminate or substantially minimize cross-contamination which can occur between patients using a thermometry apparatus.
Therefore and according to a preferred aspect of the invention, there is provided a probe receiving chamber for a temperature measuring apparatus, said apparatus including a temperature probe having at least one temperature responsive element connected to a housing, said probe being insertable into a body site of a patient to determine temperature thereof, said probe receiving chamber including a cavity sized for receiving said probe wherein said probe chamber is releasably attachable to said housing and is wholly enclosed so as to provide a fluid-tight seal when attached to said housing.
Preferably, the probe receiving chamber is made from materials which permits the chamber to be cleaned and/or replaced separately without having to replace the thermometry unit.
In addition, the probe receiving chamber also preferably includes means for automatically engaging at least one switch of the thermometry unit when a probe is removed from or placed into the housing so as to activate or shutdown the thermometry unit. According to one embodiment, the probe engages a deformable member provided within the probe receiving chamber which expands outwardly when engaged by the probe and sets the switch. According to another embodiment, an electrical or optical connection is disrupted based on the presence or removal of the probe from the probe receiving chamber as installed in the thermometer housing.
In accordance with another preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermometry apparatus used for measuring the temperature of a patient, said apparatus comprising:
a housing; and
an elongate temperature sensitive probe;
said housing further including a chamber releasably attachable to a receiving port of said housing sized for retaining said temperature sensitive probe, said chamber providing a fluid-tight seal relative to the remainder of the interior of said housing.
Preferably, a switch is disposed within the interior of the housing of the apparatus which is exterior to the probe receiving chamber, the apparatus further including means provided in the probe receiving chamber for automatically engaging said switch when a probe is one of added and removed from said chamber.
The switch can be mechanical in design or assume other forms. For example and according to another preferred embodiment, the switch can be opened and closed electrically or optically such as by breaking a light path between an emitter and detector.
In a preferred version, the switch engaging means includes a protruding interior member disposed within said chamber, said protruding interior member being sized to engage said probe when said probe is inserted into said chamber wherein at least a portion of said chamber is made from a flexible material such that contact with said probe causes elastic deformation of said chamber into engagement with said switch.
An advantage of the present invention is that providing a sealed isolation chamber for the temperature probe substantially reduces or eliminates the risk that contamination resulting from a thermometry probe will spread to the interior of the housing of the thermometry unit.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the probe receiving chamber is removable and can be separately cleaned or disposed of if contamination to the interior of the chamber does occur.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.